youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Currey
Azzacurrey95 (Started on 31 May 2012), Aaron Currey, (born 7th April 1995) also known as "Austin", Is a British YouTuber Based from the UK. Aaron Makes Gaming, Vlogs, Rages, Music and Vintage's Movie Star Tributes Videos. He is known for His Rants About Clubbing and Unboxing "Cabin Boy Jumped Ship" Shirts on YouTube. Early life Aaron grew up in place called Southampton in the UK. Aaron has been a lover of Gaming and music. His first ever console was the PS1 and first game was Speed Freaks he got on Christmas day 2001. He Grow up with his Older Brother Ben with in his room playing other games such as Ape Escape, Spider-man, Abe ,Lego Island 2 and Hogs Of War.in 2004 Aaron have played what has become his favourite game today called "Kingdom Hearts" and Aaron Attended to Special-Needed Schools as He's Diagnosed with Speech & Language Therapy and studied at BrockenHurst College and AMS (Academy Of Music and Sound) to Studied Music Production. Name Austin The Name "Austin" Originally Came From His Days of Rapping in 2009 with the Stage-name "Lil' Austin", The Name Came Around Whilst Playing [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_10 FIFA 10] Creating a Character, then Stop Rapping in 2011. then Begin Vlogging with In October 2012 With The Title "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYWeShbzBa4 Austin Vlog #2]", Austin Uploaded a video "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOuEwu0-d-Y Why I Called Meself Austin]" explaining why and how it originally started. Appearance Aaron Has recently have cut his hair back to short blonde/mousy brown, after having long dyed black hair and grow a Beard in late 2014, in 2013 to mid 2014, Aaron mostly wear long head beanie, black hoodie, whether a eagle shirt, Asking Alexandria 's shirts, or other band merchandise, then in later on 2014, Aaron change his style by wearing his Clothing Line Fly Free Apparel Or Cabin Boy Jumped Ship Band Merchandise and beanies, Wristbands and sometime hoodies (specially His Favorite Two Tone Hoodie From Thunder Apparel). About Aaron currently lives with his parents in a village state place. Aaron is as he quote "Mixed Blood" as His Father's side of the family are Mixed Lancaster/London and Coventry, and his Mother's side of the family are from North Yorkshire and Southampton. Clothing Line in December 2014, Aaron Haves Started a clothing Line Named after "Fly Free Apparel", As He Quoted On The Website "I Personally Love Eagles, and Eagles is my YouTube's Channel Logo. on New Years eve 2014, I been looking for a name that bird based style apparel name as i been searching so many names but I Saw "Fly Free" Was Free so I toke it then i found out there was a "Free Fly Apparel" months Later." and he also said why he started one "Well I always Wanted To have a shirt that have me on it or something of mine and people wear it and feel awesome as I grew up wearing something even Primark won't want to sell and I want people to wear something slick" Associates Azzacurrey95's Influences Including: * TheSyndicateProject * Boogie2988 * Yamimash * Piddleass * TheAngryGrandpaShow * KSIOlajidebt Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:British YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:YouTube Musician